Onii-chan Love
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Rin always liked her onii-chan Kaito. Although, as they grew up, Rin found out that Kaito kissed a girl named Miku! Kaito x Rin, One shot


**Hey guys! Please enjoy my one-shot fan fiction of Kaito x Rin! It's been on my mind for 2 entire weeks and I'm definitely going to write it! (more like type)  
Forgive me for typos and grammar and etc.  
Disclaimer: Ahahahahaha I laugh at people who think I own vocaloid.**

Onii-chan Love!

Rin's POV

"Onii-chan, the moon is really pretty!" I told the boy in blue near me. "I know, but not as pretty as you Rin" he smiled at me. We were on the nice sandy beach enjoying the view of the full moon.  
I blushed at his compliment and he only chuckled. His face then got closer to mine…. We were about to…..

"WAKE UP ALREADY YOU SLEEPY A-CUP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
I could hear my brother, Len's, voice screaming.  
I woke up and saw that Len was on top of me and I pushed him off my bed. "Whatever and don't call me A-cup!" I scowled at him.

I took a quick shower and put on my school uniform and prepared myself.  
"Uniform – check  
Bag-check  
Adorable bunny bow and hairpins- check  
Super cute pose-" I put a finger under my left eye , winked my right eye and stuck out my tongue cutely. "Check!"

I hurried downstairs and saw Len munching on some eggs. "Awwww…. Eggs and toast again?" I complained. "I'm sorry Rin, but that's all I can cook" I heard a very handsome voice say. "Nii-chan!" I exclaimed and hugged Kaito-nii. "It's okay Aniki!"

He's not really my big brother but we live in the same house and it would be cute to call him my Aniki. He chuckled and slowly removed my arms from his shoulders. Len only sighed at my stupidity.

Okay, how did we end up living with Kaito-nii? Well, he used to be our babysitter and friend when we were only 6. He was already 16 back then. Our parents liked him a lot as well but then, they caught an accident and now we're living with him.

I really like him because:  
He's cute  
He's sweet  
He's kind  
He's caring  
He's funny  
and other stuff!

He also promised that when we (Only me) grow up, we'd get married.

"Rin, we're going to be late" Len said as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Hmph, whatever' I puffed my cheeks and began eating some toast. Yum! Anything Kaito-nii cooks is tasty (well, he only toasted it and the eggs were kinda soggy but still).

I brushed my teeth and raced off to school. But I didn't forget to wave goodbye to Kaito-nii. "Goobye Rin and Len!" he waved.

We blew our goodbye kisses and ran (We, meaning Len too, YAOI!).

We arrived at school and we sat on our usual seats and did our usual activities:  
Talk with our friends  
Sleep  
Eat  
Sleep some more  
and stuff

After school, Len and I waved goodbye to our friends and walked home together. We then saw Kaito-nii outside the school. "Len! Look! It's onii-chan! Did he come to pick us up?" I asked Len curiously. "Rin, we live a walking distance away, why would he come pick us up?" Len asked me. "Probably to visit someone" he said and tried to get a better look.

But visit who?

I tried to get a better look myself and pushed Len a bit and saw that Kaito-nii was talking with a girl. Miku-senpai? She was the school's most popular girl. She's really pretty, kind and talented and I heard that her boyfriend doesn't school here. No way, Kaito-nii's her boyfriend?

No way, Rinny don't jump to conclusions! Hehe….. they might just be acquaintances! Yeah, acquaintances…..

Not!

I saw Kaito bending a bit to match Miku's height and leaned closer to her and he kissed her cheek!

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Len must have noticed them because he grabbed my wrist and dragged me home.

When we arrived home, I quickly ran to my room and cried my tears out. So that promise was just a lie? A freaking lie?! Well, I was only 6 so I guess he thought that I wasn't serious.

_8 years ago~~~~_

"Uwaaaaah!" Little me cried.  
"Rinny-chan! Shush! Quiet down!" Len tried to comfort me.  
"What's wrong Rin-chan?" Kaito-nii ran up to us and saw me crying.  
He bent down and wiped my tears away.  
"Are you okay Rin-chan?" he smiled at me and I began to quiet down a bit.  
"Onii-chan… those girls bullied me and told me I would never get a husbandy!" I pointed to a group of 8-year old girls.  
"Rin-chan, they are only playing around. They only said that because they are jelly of Rinny-chan. In fact, Onii-chan would like to be Rinny's husbandy himself" He smiled gently.  
"Really?" I asked wiping some tears off. He nodded.  
"Well then…" I smiled and put out my pinky assuming a pinky promise. He wrapped his pinky around mine with a confused look on his face.  
"When Rinny-chan grows up, Kaito-nii and Rinny-chan will get married" I smiled.  
His face got all red and Len danced around us  
"Yay! And Len-kyun will be the bride!" he said.  
"No, Rinny-chan will be the bride" I told him  
"Awww…." He said..  
"Len-kyun can be the rain branger!" I told him and he nodded his head.

Kaito-nii only laughed at us and we had a merry childhood.

Oh man! Why can't people be more serious to 6 year olds?!

Onii-chan…

Len's POV

I'm a bit sad and mad. I'm sad that Rin is sad but I don't usually show that I care. And I'm mad at Kaito for not telling us anything. I mean…. It's Miku-senpai and Kaito dating!

I pity Miku-sempai for dating an idiot…..

"I'm home!" I heard the annoying voice.  
"Hello Len-kun, where is Rin-chan?" Kaito asked me.  
"Crying her tears out because you're a useless man who dates the most popular girl in school and doesn't tell any of his housemates about his girlfriend or anything like that" I said rather blankly.

Kaito's POV

What!? Dating? I'm not dating anyone!

"Wh-what do you mean Len-kun?" I asked him nervously.  
"Don't act dumb..." he said blankly.  
"I'm not acting"  
"Oh yeah, because you are dumb"

What the….. does he mean Miku?

I ran off to see Rin and I knocked at her door.

"Rin-chan? It's me Kaito-nii" I told her.  
I could hear her sniffles.  
"Nii-chan?" She sniffed.  
"Yup" I answered her  
"Go away!" She scowled at me  
"Why?" I asked her  
"Because…" she was discontinued by her tears.  
"Then atleast tell me, why are you crying?" I asked her.  
"Because…." She cut herself off and opened the door.

I stumbled a bit because I was leaning on the door. I took a seat on one of her beanbags and she closed the door. "Why?" I asked her.

Rin's POV

Oh great, Kaito-nii is seeing me cry. He might think I'm childish and hate me.

"Because you and Miku…"I cut myself off.  
"Are cousins" he continued  
"Yea—huh?" I was shocked, cousins?  
"Uh huh, you never really thought we were dating, were you?" he joked.  
"Uh…"  
"Plus, my heart already belongs to someone and we're already engaged" he smiled  
I felt a bit relieved but then I got a bit panicked again when he said he was engaged.  
"Who?" I tried to ask him calmly.  
"Don't be an idiot, you of course! You proposed when you were 6!" his smile got brighter.  
I blushed a bit and he hugged me tight.  
"You remember?" I said happily but weakly.  
He simply just smiled and nodded.

Len's POV

I was peeking outside of Rin's room and saw her all happy and she and onii-chan were sharing a hug. I don't know what just happened buut let's just end it all by saying:  
And that's Rin's Onii-chan Love!

** ~~~  
The End**

Yeah, I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked/enjoyed it! If possible, review!


End file.
